Homura Akemi
|-|Homura Akemi= |-|Homulily (Pu)= |-|Homulily (Stage 1)= |-|Homulily (Stage 2)= |-|Akuma Homura= Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | Unknown | 7-B | 2-A Name: Homura Akemi, Mortal World Witch, Nutcracker Witch Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Magical Girl | Crystalized Magical Girl | Mortal World Witch, Nutcraker Witch, Mutate Witch | Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Firearm and Missiles Mastery, Magic, Time Manipulation. Time Stop, Time Travel, Technological Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2 and 6 the latter should not come up in combat., Type 8 when inside her labyrinth on the labyrinth's existence), Forcefield Creation, Weapon Creation,Flight, Mind Manipulation and Magic Resistance, Preparation, Healing, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation Power Drain, Magic Sensor, Weapon Enhancement, BFR (Through sending people to her shield's Pocket Universe), Partial Acausality (Through contact with her shield), Energy Projection. | Likely all previous abilities other than Time Manipulation, Time Stop, and Time Travel abilities, (Though in Wraith Arc, she does eventually regain them), Memory Manipulation | Transformation, Familiar Summoning, Reality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, | Soul Manipulation Immunity, Acausality, Concept Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Is capable of creating massive explosions, one of which reaching 42 kilotons of energy) | Unknown (Without using on her amplified military equipment and potentially different stats, it is unknown how strong this Homura can be.) | City level (Created an entire city in her soul gem and its outskirts, said city would be destroyed if Homulily is killed) | Multiverse level+ (a threat to even Goddess Madoka) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Caught a bullet with a ribbon within a small time interval at Mach 619) | Unknown, likely Massively Hypersonic (Should at least be as fast as her normal self prior to Madoka's final wish), Possibly Higher | ' Higher' to an unknown extent | Nigh-Omnipresent (Equal to Ultimate Madoka) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class (Kicked Sayaka Miki so hard she got stunned in Rebellion) | At least City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Had combated Sayaka Miki's Witch form in Rebellion) | Unknown Durability: City Block level (Was capable of enduring the collision of a skyscraper falling on top of her), At most City level with her forcefields (Was able to tank only one attack from Walpurgis Nacht before being broken) | Unknown | Likely City level, Island level with barrier (Was able to resist Madoka's arrows) | Multiverse level+ (Note that conventional means i.e. the destruction of her body, will not be able to kill her) Range: Several kilometers with normal weaponry, City level with preparation | Nearby Surroundings | City | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Shield (storage and time jump device), pipe bombs, IMI Desert Eagle, FN Minimi, Beretta 92FS, Remington 870, Howa Type 89, M26 frag grenades, flashbang grenades, RPG-7, AT-4, C-4 explosives, Magical Bow, and a golf club Stamina: Very High as a magical girl, likely limitless as a witch or in her Devil form Intelligence: Very High (Has fought against enemies like Walpurgisnacht hundreds of time despite extremely inferior stats, fought against veterans like Mami Tomoe at one point), likely Low as a Homulily Pu (It is unknown whether or not this form is like the Rebellion witches), Nigh-Omniscient as Akuma Homura (Gained all of Goddess Madoka's powers, including the factors that made her nigh-omniscient) Feats: * Has survived encounters with Walpurgisnacht for a hundred of timelines. (Intelligence Feat) * Has gone up against significantly stronger enemies, one of which had prep against Homura's main abilities. (Intelligence Feat) * Caught a bullet mid-air with a ribbon directly after being shot in the head. (Precision Feat) Weaknesses: Homura is protective of Madoka to a fault and is literally insane. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Forcefield:' Encases Homura in a magical barrier, first seen in episode 1. *'Despair/Angel Wings:' Both shown in the final episode of the series, they grant the user flight. *'Witch's Kiss:' Corrupts the enemy into despair, also allows the user to control the enemy *'Tree of Life:' An attack used alongside Madoka in Rebellion, it is a more powerful form of Madoka's Rain of Hope attack. *'Clock up:' Manipulates time to make it appear as if Homura is faster than she looks. *'Clock down:' Slows down enemies using time manipulation by a lot. *'Pressure Point Strike:' Used originally on Sayaka to knock her out with one hit (Who has notably more durability than Homura has striking strength). Key: Homura Akemi | Homura Akemi (Wraith Arc) | Homulilly (Stages 1 and 2) | Akuma Homura Note #1: Homulilly (Pu) is from Madoka Magica Portable and can be regarded as secondary canon. The same can be said about her "ClockUp" and "ClockDown" abilities. Note #2: Unlike normal magical girls, Homura uses amplified military weaponry instead of her own natural magic as a weapon, thus she is capable of Town level destruction despite having an Attack Stat of 0 (City Block level). Others Notable Victories: The Spectre (DC Comics) The Spectre's Profile (Speed was equalized, both were at their peak and The Spectre was bloodlusted) Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) Asriel's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were at their peaked power) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Time Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Magika Madoka Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Undead Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Gun Users Category:Yanderes Category:Monster Girls Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2